Happiness is Family
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Just a short drabble about Dean having a family. Not part of my imagines drabble series. Still cute though! Dean X OC


**Author's Note- I will warn you, I've had epic baby fever soooo…yeah. That's all I'll say. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just my character Haven.**

Happiness is Family

The door to the motel room opened and Haven turned just as a shout of "Daddy!" left her son. Dean smiled broadly as he scooped up the toddler.

"Hey, kiddo! Were you good for Mommy while I was gone?" he asked. The little boy nodded vigorously.

"Mac 'n Cheese!" the 2 year old said and pointed to his empty bowl on the floor.

"Mommy made your favorite, huh?" The toddler nodded and then looked behind his father.

"Uncle Sammy!" he cried and tried to wiggle out of Dean's hold. Dean chuckled as he put the little boy on the floor and watched him waddle to his uncle. Sam scooped him up and tossed him in the air.

"Hey, Henry!" Sam said with a smile. The toddler patted his uncle's forehead.

"Pie!" Sam shook his head as he chuckled.

"Just like your dad." Dean walked to the table and leaned down to kiss his wife.

"He's been asking for you all day," Haven said, returning the kiss.

"He doesn't seem to be too interested in me now," Dean replied with a laugh. Haven shook her head as Dean sat down.

"That's only because Sam brings him pie. He's gonna get chubby." Henry waddled over to his mother.

"Eat? Please?" the little boy asked. Dean lifted him onto his lap.

"Only if you share with Daddy," Dean told him, tickling his sides.

"Okay!" Henry giggled. Haven opened the pie and got a fork for them. She watched with a smiled as Dean cut off a bite and held it out for Henry. The toddler happily took the bite. Haven loved watching her guys bond.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked as Sam joined them at the table.

"One of the girls that disappeared, her brother saw it happen. I was hoping you and Dean would go question him because he's only a year or two older than Henry," Sam replied. Haven looked at her husband and son. Dean nodded as he took a bite of pie.

"More!" Henry cried. Dean gave him another bite then took one for himself.

"We could do that. Besides, Henry would love to have a day with his Uncle Sammy. Right?" Dean said, directing his question to the little boy on his lap.

"Yeah!" Haven took the pie and closed it up, causing Dean and Henry to whine.

"That's enough for tonight. Time for someone to take a bath," she said in her 'mom' voice. She took Henry from Dean's lap and headed for the bathroom.

"Daddy, too!" he cried, tears filling his green eyes as his tiny hands clutched the air and reached for Dean.

"Okay, buddy. I'm coming," Dean said. The little family went into the bathroom. Haven started the bath water as Dean got Henry undressed. He placed a few raspberries on his son's belly, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Bath time, little man," Haven said, plopping him into the tub. He laughed and started to splash around, getting his parents wet. "Hey! Cool it. I've got to wash you." The little boy stopped and pouted at his mother.

"Mommy's no fun," Dean chuckled. Haven elbowed him and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Ew!" Henry squealed and covered his eyes. Haven and Dean both laughed. They got him washed up, put into his pj's and went to his bed to get him settle in for bed. Dean sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, and Henry curled up on his father's belly. Haven laid next to them and gently ran her fingers through Henry's sandy hair that matched Dean's. Dean flipped on the TV and he and Haven began to watch. He slid his arm around her shoulders. She let out a happy sigh as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you both," Dean said quietly, kissing the top of Haven's head. He gently rubbed his son's back, the toddler already asleep.

"We love you, too, Dean. So much," Haven replied. She closed her eyes and, before long, was asleep. Sam grinned at his brother and took a picture with his phone.

"Send me that picture, Sammy," Dean mumbled tiredly.

"Already done, Dean."


End file.
